


Mother's Day

by memorysdaughter



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorysdaughter/pseuds/memorysdaughter
Summary: Tasha decides it's okay to celebrate Mother's Day a little early.
Relationships: Patterson & Tasha Zapata, Patterson/Tasha Zapata
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the fluffiest, most give-you-a-cavity sweet thing I've ever written and I don't know exactly who I am anymore.
> 
> I just needed some happiness, I guess.

Tasha closed the door quietly behind her as she entered the apartment. It was nearly nine o’clock, and she knew Patterson would already be in bed. She couldn’t blame her wife - the case they’d both been working on was extremely stressful, and even though it had been solved earlier in the day, Patterson had just been able to come home from SIOC, while Tasha’s return home necessitated a drive back from Montreal with Jane, Weller, and Rich.

She slipped off her coat and took off her shoes carefully, trying to be as quiet as possible. She turned off the one remaining light in the kitchen, which she knew had been left on for her, and went down the short hallway to their bedroom as softly as she could.

As she opened the door she saw Patterson, still dressed in work clothes, her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, sound asleep on the bed. A bedside lamp on Tasha’s side of the bed provided soft light to the rest of the room; she saw Patterson’s shoes on the floor near the closet and a pair of pajamas set out, as though Patterson had just gotten too tired on her way to getting changed.

Tasha smiled. She unzipped her hooded sweatshirt and took it off, then laid down on the bed next to Patterson. It was quiet moments like these Tasha appreciated the most - where she could look at the gorgeous countenance of the woman she loved and drink in the calm and peace Patterson had during sleep.

And lately there was more to love about Patterson; Tasha would swear up and down that Patterson started glowing the moment they’d learned she was pregnant and still was radiant nearly eight months later.

Life was pretty good, Tasha thought, readjusting one of her pillows. She leaned over and kissed Patterson’s cheek, then carefully set her hand on Patterson’s belly, waiting to feel the baby kick.

“Mmm,” Patterson murmured. “I tried… to wait up for you.”

“I know. Sorry I’m late. Rich made us stop for milkshakes at some place owned by a former dark-web contact of his.”

Patterson’s eyes flickered open. “You bring me one?”

“No,  _ cariña, _ I thought it would melt between Montreal and here.”

“Mmm.” Patterson shifted her hips and Tasha, her hand still on the swell of Patterson’s abdomen, felt the baby roll and kick. “Can we get milkshakes tomorrow?”

“If that’s what you want.” Tasha kissed Patterson. “I did get you  _ something, _ though.”

“Hmm?” Patterson’s eyes were closing again, her tone drowsy. “If it’s not a milkshake, I don’t know if I’m interested.”

“I guess I’ll just take it back then,” Tasha said, her voice gently teasing.

Patterson smiled and opened her eyes. “Impress me then, woman.”

Tasha carefully slid a small fabric bag out of her pants pocket, handing it over to Patterson. Patterson shifted on the bed again to bring both of her arms up. She undid the ties at the top of the bag and tipped its contents out into her palm - a silver bracelet with a heart charm; the charm was made of several strands of blue and green wire, twisted together.

“It’s beautiful,” she said, looking over at Tasha. “Did you get it from Rich’s friend’s milkshake store?”

Tasha laughed. “No,” she said. “It’s just to celebrate today.”

“Today?”

Tasha leaned in and kissed her. “Happy Mother’s Day, Momma.”

“Oh!” Patterson’s eyes went bright with tears. “Stupid hormones,” she muttered, and swiped them away with her sleeve. “I’m not really a  _ mother _ yet, you know.”

“Then this” - Tasha gently caressed Patterson’s belly - “must have just showed up for no good reason, huh?”

Patterson put her hand over Tasha’s, and together they waited in the quiet for the baby to kick again. When it did, Tasha’s smile deepened. “Feels like they know who their mommas are, huh?”

“Happy Mother’s Day,” Patterson said. “I didn’t get you anything.”

“You got me everything,” Tasha replied honestly.

“Montreal made you all sappy,” Patterson said, yawning.

“You love it.”

“I do.” Patterson’s eyes closed. “‘M glad you’re home.”

“Nowhere else I’d rather be.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr as memorysdaughter.


End file.
